Wrap-around carrier packages are formed by wrapping a carrier blank around a group of articles and securing the ends of the blank together. The articles are held in place by the tightly wrapped carrier and also, typically, by heel cutouts through which the bottom portions of the articles extend. The bite between the edges of the cutout apertures and the articles helps maintain the articles in place. Additional steps have also been taken to prevent outward movement of the articles. For example, wrap-around carriers for beverage cans have been provided with straps extending from the top or bottom panels, or from both, to the side panels to act as corner restraints against can movement.
The typical shape of a beverage can consists of a cylindrical body with inwardly tapered top and bottom portions leading to the top and bottom of the can. In the past the tapered portions have been only relatively mildly sloped, leading to relatively large can ends. A wrap-around carrier formed about such cans results in a package of relatively uniform shape, which facilitates the design and application of the wrapper. The generally rectangular shape of the package allows the top, side and bottom panels to readily conform to the slight angles at the upper and lower portions of the side panels of the carrier and also allows the corner restraint straps to readily conform to the upper and lower portions of the end cans.
There is now a growing trend toward the use of beverage cans having smaller diameter tops. This creates a greater taper between the body of the can and the top, making it very difficult to use the wrap-around carriers previously employed. The smaller diameter can tops require the width of the top panel to be reduced, which in turn requires the height of the side panels to be increased to compensate for the greater distance the side panels must extend over the upper tapered portion of the cans. These differences result in excessive stress on the corner restraints, which tend to crack at various points during carrier formation. Not only is the resulting appearance unsightly, but the corner straps may not be capable of reliably restraining the end cans against outward movement without danger of breaking or rupturing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a wrap-around carrier capable of conforming to the shape of beverage cans or other articles with relatively small tops and steep tapers so as to form a tightly wrapped carrier of pleasing appearance. A further object is to provide a carrier of this type which is capable of restraining the articles against outward movement without danger of the corner restraint straps cracking or breaking.